


Displacement

by coffeehousehaunt



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Deniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiial, Dubious Consent, F/F, Hate Sex, Jealousy, OTP: See you at the violence, Vampirism, Weird unhealthy nonmonogamy, lawstein - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3114350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeehousehaunt/pseuds/coffeehousehaunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's the second time this month, third time since--"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Displacement

"Did I _ask_ for your opinion, Garlic Breath?" 

Carmilla runs her finger just inside the lip of the glass, watches the red streak and gather in her fingerprint, the glass singing faintly under her fingertip, while Danny seethes at her profile. The second time this month, third since--

"You're the one who invited yourself in, sweetcheeks." 

"I'm _looking_ for _Laura_." The two syllables spark, the air in the room twists, and the word itself loses almost all meaning in the _snap-rush_ in Carmilla's veins. 

Carmilla turns back around and leans casually on the desk, luxuriating in the near-inaudible tortured _creak_ of the shitty composite wood under her hands--imagining it's Danny's bones making that noise. Her lips curve. Danny stands stiff, knuckles white and eyes wide--like she's surprised she said it, shocked at the power in the name, the charge in the air. Carmilla's veins sing. 

Her voice comes out arsenic-sweet, low and smooth. "Sure you are." 

"I haven't seen her all week." _Liar_. 

"Maybe you just have really shitty timing. Or," Carmilla's lip curls over her teeth, "Maybe she doesn't want to see you." 

"Or maybe you did something to her." The accusation's spit, vicious--but vague. Form. Carmilla pushes away from the desk, lazy grace. 

Danny makes it so _easy_. 

"Mmm." Part laugh, part hum, as Carmilla circles around, Danny's eyes following, wide. "What _wouldn't_ I do to her?" 

Danny's lips peel back in a grin, or a snarl, a flash, a spark-- "You fucking undead _bitch_ \--" 

Followed by some unimaginative threat, and Carmilla thinks Danny really doesn't have a talent for swearing as they slam back into the wall, and Carmilla's just another animal under the sky. 

There's a distinct pressure against her teeth, Danny's muscles jumping, tight, and then a puncture as they sink in. Masochistic bitch. She knows better. Danny hisses, swears--at Carmilla, at herself, at that fighter's reflex as it deserts her and floods into Carmilla's mouth, a spark of exquisite rage and violence on her tongue. Like pouring fire and lightning and holy water down her throat and into her veins. Danny's fists clench against the wall, nails scoring-- _bitch_. She's going to have to buy another poster to put over that. 

Laura doesn't struggle like this; gives freely, for her own reasons. Likewise, there are things that Laura doesn't understand, and Carmilla would give up a decent chunk of her potential eternity to that she doesn't have to. But Danny's too well-aware of how the world works for that kind of offering. Carmilla doesn't insult her by sweetening it. 

Danny growls, iron singing in Carmilla's mouth. It trails off into something more like a moan, chest heaving against Carmilla, small and dark and deadly at her throat. 

Carmilla slides one hand down the front of Danny's sweats, since she's being a good little puppy; her hand finds slick skin, tilting hips--there's a whimper vibrating against Carmilla's lips. 

It doesn't take Danny long at all to come with Carmilla's teeth in her neck.


End file.
